The present invention relates to articles which are to carry identification.
It is highly desirable to provide certain articles with identification so that, for example, the owner of the article can identify his own article. For example billiard or pool cues are customarily left by their owners at the establishment where they are used, and it is highly desirable for the owner of such an article to be able to identify his own cue when he visits the establishment for the purpose of playing billiards or pool. The same is true of various other types of articles, particularly in the case of games and sporting activities, such as bats, golf sticks, ski poles, and the like.
At the present time, articles of the above general type can carry the desired identification as by having such identification placed on a flexible strip which is adhered in some way to an exterior surface of the article. However, such expedients are not reliable. These identification strips can easily be removed by unauthorized individuals and if they are situated at a part of the article which is gripped by the user thereof, they create a certain discomfort. Moreover, the identification often becomes undesirably obscure. Of course, it is possible to provide suitable identification by way of carving or embossing the identification directly on the material of the article, but such procedures are expensive and inconvenient as well as being subjected to the possibility of becoming obscure with the passage of time.